


Burning the Bacon

by Gummigod



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy birthday Hajime, M/M, Romance, kind of, pretend this isn't super late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummigod/pseuds/Gummigod
Summary: "What are you doing?" Hinata asked rubbing bleary eyes at the sight of his boyfriend, wide eyed and elbow deep in a pile of dishes.Fuyuhiko didn't know what to say. Ruining your birthday? Setting the kitchen on fire? Finishing the killing game once and for all by poisoning you? Any of those would work. Instead his traitorous mouth spat out. "Making breakfast."
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 135
Collections: The Holy Bible of Kuzuhina





	Burning the Bacon

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pretend i wrote this for Hinata's birthday and that this hasn't been sitting in my drafts for a year

"Shit shit shit," Fuyuhiko cursed swatting at the rising flames. With the help of a nearby dishtowel he managed to extinguish them but not without burning the eggs he was frying to a gross black mess. Fuck. 

But this was fine. This was okay. He scraped the burnt crisps onto a plate to deal with later before rushing back to the stove.

The pan of bacon was still sizzling steadily, the smell of warm fat filling the air. Fuyuhiko gave a sigh of relief. It actually looked good.

For his first time cooking in the kitchen he was actually doing okay. Sure his eggs were a bust but who even liked eggs? No wonder Teruteru decided to be the Ultimate Chef. Cooking was so simple. A little more practice and he could easily be just as great, maybe even better.

When Hinata woke up he would be so impressed. Probably even spout some mushy stuff about how good a boyfriend he was. Adorable. The guy was always so excited by the smallest things. Fuyuhiko would have to cook for him more. Just for practice though, not because of the way Hinata's eyes would light up at the sight of him. 

The pop of oil bouncing out of the pan and hitting his hand startled him from his daydream. Biting out a curse he returned his attention to the bacon. It still looked fine but the edges were starting to get a little crisp.

He hurried to lower the heat, and although the flames flickered the bacon still continued to cook blackening at the edges even as he watched. A direct contrast to the middle which was still a pale white.

He couldn't just take it out, but if he left it any longer it would be the same as the eggs. He could always add some water. Sure the bacon would be soggy but that was better than burnt, right? As long as he only put a little it would be fine.

Making up his mind he grabbed a cup and hurried over to the stove. 

Almost immediately a big rush of heat slammed up and Fuyuhiko sprung back just narrowly avoiding being splashed with oil. In the process he dropped the cup which luckily missed the pan and instead fell onto the floor. 

He froze in wide eyed horror as the pan was turned into a battle field. Hot oil collided with water and painful drops of liquid bounced out of the pan to spatter noisily against the counter. 

Suddenly glad that he had only added a few drops instead of pouring the entire cup in like he had considered he broke from his stupor to scramble for a spatula. Throwing the bacon over the egg remains, he shoved the skillet, still spitting out a mess, towards the back burner with a definitely not girlish shriek.

Slowly it began to die down instead something that was slightly less than terrible letting him focus on his breakfast.

The meat had crisped curling at the edges into inedible black chunks that surrounded a sea of chewy undercooked fat. He lifted one up noticing how the eggs clung to the back even when he shook it. Fuyuhiko wrinkled his nose.

Not really appetizing, but he didn't have time to heat up a new pan. Hinata would be waking up any second and he wasn't even close to done. 

Shoving it to the side he focused on the toast. Not even he could mess that up.

Grabbing two slices he went to put them in the toaster only to find that it was full. Did he already make some? He briefly remembered shoving them inside when he first went to try and save his eggs.

Cursing his memory he took them out. They were cold and brittle under his fingers but he put some butter on them anyways. It sat in a cold lump on top of the bread, not hot enough to melt into golden puddles.

He looked down at his sorry excuse for breakfast. Blackened eggs, undercooked bacon, and cold toast. Great. Fucking perfect.

There goes his dreams of waking Hinata up to breakfast in bed and getting all the praise Hinata would give him. There was no way Hinata would be impressed when he flourished this burning mess in front of him, unless he was impressed with how bad a cook he was. 

Why didn't he let Peko teach him to cook when she offered? Why did he have to be so stubborn? She had said it would be no trouble to cook for them, but nooooooo Fuyuhiko had to try to do everything himself.

Maybe there was still time to call her and take her up on her offer of making breakfast? She could be in and out and Hinata would never even know.

While he was still contemplating inviting Peko over, he heard the distinctive thump of Hinata plodding down the stairs.

He couldn't let him see this mess! Fuyuhiko hurled the pans into the sink, accidentally tossing a container of juice with them. Whatever. It was probably about to go bad anyway. Before he could finish getting rid of the evidence Hinata walked into the kitchen. 

"Fuyu? What are you doing?" Hinata asked rubbing bleary eyes at the sight of his boyfriend, wide eyed and elbow deep in a pile of dishes.

Fuyuhiko didn't know what to say. Ruining your birthday? Setting the kitchen on fire? Finishing the killing game once and for all by poisoning you? Any of those would work. Instead his traitorous mouth spat out. "Making breakfast."

"Trying to make breakfast. For you. I was going to surprise you but um, its bad." Fuyuhiko looked back at the plate, his fingers itching to smash it onto the ground. He just barely resisted, only because if he did Hinata would surely want to help clean it up. Dumbass was too nice for his own good. He should kick his ass later to make up for it.

"It looks good." Hinata smiled even as his eyes darted from the still hissing pan to the water spilled all across the floor. Fucking bastard. Fuyuhiko wasn't some child cooking for his parents. Hinata didn't need to pretend he was some great cook. It was obvious he screwed up.

"You don't have to say that, I know it looks like shit." 

"No seriously it's looks fine."

"No it doesn't," Fuyuhiko's fist hit the counter. "Don't lie you know it's awful! I wouldn't make you eat this-"

Hinata stuffed a piece of bacon in his mouth. His face scrunching up before being replaced by a forced smile. "I told you Fuyu, it's good

"I hate you," Fuyuhiko turned away from his boyfriend trying to hide the smile slowly creeping over his lips. "Now throw that away before you get sick. I'm calling for takeout."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Fuyuhiko and my roommates are Hinata I feel so bad for them every morning :'(


End file.
